Un Verano en Bruto
by panda-crazy
Summary: Vamos a ver quién puedo ser, como me sentiría siendo otra persona. Que salga a la vista la otra-.


Hola este una fic inspirado de una película un poco….PEVERT

SE TRATA DE LA TIPICA CHICA DE CLASE ALTA QUE ESTA ABURRIDA DE SU VIDA

AQUÍ OS DEJO EL FIC…. SE TRATA DE RRBXBUTTERCUP PERO MAS QUE TODO BUTCHXBC

SON CINCOS RRB PARA QUE ESTEN INFORMADOS Bliz el cabello blanco y burnt el de cabellos castaños.

ADVERTENCIA:ESCENAS MUY CALIENTES EN EL TRANSCURSO DEL FIC (ASI ES ESTOY PESANDO CON MI PARTE PEVERT).

Y NOSE

Sinopsis.

Una diamante en bruto, eso es lo que soy, para mi familia, yo no me creo así. Para mi padre debo ser aquella chica, refinada, derecha, inteligente, perfecta. Con buena postura, habla perfecto, jamás faltando el respeto y tratando de Madre, Padre y Usted. Aquellas amistades que cualquier chica común, esas de pequeña, con las que compartes miles de cosas, jamás las he tenido. Me siento un bicho de laboratorio. Para mí el amor es solo algo que sucede en los libros y películas y por lo que me dice mi padre no es algo que a esta edad yo deba probar, como si fuera veneno para una chica de 16 , me priva de millones de cosas que una chica como yo debería hacer. Para mi suerte, este verano va a cambiar un tanto mucho las cosas en mi vida. No pienso ser más el bicho de laboratorio que me hace ser mi padre. Vamos a ver quién puedo ser, como me sentiría siendo otra persona. Que salga a la vista la otra-.

Capitulo 1.

Así comienza un nuevo capitulo de mi vida, tengo todo cuatro meses para ser quien yo quiera ser y hoy comienzan, en cuanto salga del colegio voy a poder tirar todas esas malditas ropa de marcas, los zapatos de Chanel, los perfume de CH y las ropa de la calle mas cara en Estados Unidos. Quiero ser otra yo. Quiero tener amigas con quien hablar por las noches, contarles mis secretos, comer helado hasta altas horas de la madrugada y divertirme como nunca lo había hecho y quien dice, también encontrar un amor de verano. Hoy viernes 22 de junio de 2013 es mi ultimo día de clases y mañana va ser el primero de mis mejores vacaciones.

Me levante de mi cama con una sonrisa, para mi suerte mis padres no estaban hasta las 6Pm por lo cual me podía vestir como quería para ir al colegio. Me di una ducha rápida, me maquille, me peine y luego elegí algo para ponerme, el sol brillaba con fuerza y el calor se sentía. Elegí algo así ( una camisa holgada que decía GAP, un short mas arriba del muslo y unas zapatillas). como siempre, usaba las zapatillas sin medias ( como LOUIS DE ONE DIRECTION JAJAJA) , esa maldita costumbre me la había pasado el verano pasado cuando mi primo Burnt se vino a quedar a nuestra gran mansión en California. Cualquier otra chica que viviría acá pensaría que la gran vida es la mía, pero no así, cada amiga que traje a mi casa fue desaprobada por mis padres y poco a poco me tuve que separar de ellas por lo cual todos los años una amiga nueva que en cuanto llegan las vacaciones la pierdo. Así que este verano les pedí que por favor me dejen ir a la casa de mi primo en Oregon, Seaside, una pequeña ciudad situada al borde del Pacifico, fuimos unos días a pasar en su casa un invierno pero fue hace mucho y recuerdo muy poco, pero se que su casa es realmente hermosa, grande pero no mucho y la playa es su patio trasero, como no pasar unas buenas vacaciones allí y mas con mi primo Burnt, es rey de las risas. Me costo bastante convencer a mis padres que me dejen ir, pero al fin y al cabo lo logre y mañana por la tarde me iría.

Baje las escaleras y me senté en la mesa de la cocina.

-Como estas preciosa?- Naomi, nuestra cocinera ya tenia mi desayuno sobre la mesa.

-Súper, ansiosa por irme mañana- Conteste y tome un sorbo de mi chocolatada fría.

-Voy a extrañarte, 4 meses sin ti va a ser mucho-

-La casa se va a sentir sola, mama y papa nunca están- Como si eso me importara.

-Al menos solo voy a tener que cocinar a la noche- Ambas reímos, en la familia yo era la mas amable, me llevaba bien con todos. Si, 3 mucamas, 2 jardineros, 1 cocinera y el chofer. Mi casa era un mundo de gente, jamás te sentías solo, a menos que les tengas mucho afecto a mis padres y quieras pasar todo el día con ellos. Para mi suerte, yo no era esa clase de chica, estar sola o en compañía de los empleados de casa ya era suficiente. Me levante de la mesa, salude con mi mano a Naomi y salí de la casa, el auto negro de siempre me estaba esperando, Kevin, mi chofer de siempre me llevo hasta la puerta del colegio.

-Oye Kevin, usted me llevara hasta la casa de mi primo mañana?- Mi padre me había dicho que iba a ir en auto por X motivo. Ahg odio los viajes largos, según mis cálculos son 14 horas

-No lo se señorita Gray , su padre no me ha dicho nada- Contesto el.

-Bueno, Gracias Kevin, me pasa a buscar a la hora de siempre?- Frente a el era una de los que me tenia que comportar como una princesa, para mi mala suerte, el era el mas confiado de mi padre y con el que mejor se llevaba, así que si alguien debía cuidar de mi, ese era el.

-Claro señorita, cuídese-

-Muchas gracias Kevin- Baje del auto con un tono de superioridad y entre en la escuela. Solo 6 horas y ya te puedes largar de este infierno rumbo a una gran aventura pequeña Grey Pensé.


End file.
